wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saturn
|-| 976-vW= The following information is property to [[User blog:Battywiings/Operation: Titans|'the Titan Operation']]. Though, this subject is under the careful watch, protection, and custody of [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'a trusted scientist']]. Description Note I ••• the subject shifts in colors, but looks as if he emerged directly from the planet we named him after. With the general build of a SkyWing and features from other tribes (namely Night, Sea, & vaguely Tempest), it's assumed to be an underestimated opponent in battles. It's smaller than others, due to being younger. Most compare it to the average size of a SkyWing his age though. His tail is notably longer, which leads others to believe there may have been RainWing genes added. The spines upon it are varied. Its horns take on a more wicked version of the SkyWings’, with minor spikes coming from the tips of its ears. Saturn also is known to have varying spikes upon its joints or miscellaneous areas of the body. Its wings are massive, proving it to be a capable with quick flights and ascension. He has extraordinarily average talons, but also has paw pads to silence its steps. Its teeth are serrated, and he also has a forked tongue. Experiment 976-vW mirrors the planet that'd been inspired to have the name of their titanic embodiment. Frequently exposed with pale yellows and soft browns, Saturn is certainly a unique subject. It seems to be capable of shifting its colors - and even aspects of its form. It has very dark colored accents, but glowing teal photophores etched into his horns and very top scales. 976-vW has starry scales that make “rings” or simply wisps closer to the edges of his wings that can glow at will. At times of increased adrenaline or even heavy doses of emotion, its colors are a very different color. It will be most cooler colors with dark shades too. The accents become the pale yellows that it previously presented. Though others are not sure if the case is similar with the rings of its wing membranes. Its eyes are said to be an icy mix of seafoam green and cyan regardless of adrenaline or emotion. Only when in a life or death situation, three rings will appear and circle around its tail. These rings are monochromatic and grayscale, only reflecting the colors of its scales. At the very end of its tail, an oddly shaped weapon will appear. It is colored in a jade green, and is the one thing most need to avoid when present. Other quirks with its appearance include the capability of spawning several smaller spikes anywhere where there aren't any, slight webbing between talons, as well as recurring appearances of scars that do not belong to it. Behavior Note II ••• he used to be so compliant... we don't know exactly where we went wrong. Saturn seems to feign respect for a select amount of others, but does show it genuinely to those he believes are worthy of it. He is a true individual to those he, again, believes are worthy of his words. The Kronos embodiment seems incapable of lying, since his words are proven to become fact - though only if he believes it enough. He is completely aware of his abilities and was known to flaunt them around before. Though he may still come off as arrogant, he's trying to adjust, it seems. He is not a stupidly oblivious subject. Common sense is his strong suit, but he isn't the worst with factual topics either. He is very charismatic and persuasive, but not nastily so. He does not manipulate others for his own benefits, contrary to popular belief. Saturn is simply the type of being that prefers to get things done as quickly and efficiently as possible - even if it means doing it himself. He doesn't seem to show remorse or fear, likely due to his awareness of his words becoming truth if he wants it bad enough. He's a relatively hard working and athletic subject, wanting to be noticed by others but understanding that others are careless and, simply put, ignorant and stubborn. Saturn is accepting of change, and encourages it if he believes it'll benefit everyone. He may come off as very selfish or impulsive sometimes, along with being immature, but he truly is a formidable subject with his "bark", as most would say, alone. With his constant threats though of escape in his forbidden language, scientists are concerned that he may be on the road to execution if this persists. Skillset & Weakness Note III ••• you must not make it too angry, then we won't figure out what he's cursing us with when he talks in that damn forbidden language. Showing statistics for 976-vW --- :GENERAL SENSES :HEARING: 6/10 :SIGHT: 8/10 :TASTE: 5/10 :TOUCH: 3/10 :SCENT: 4/10 :TOTAL: 5.2/10 :::::SPEED-BASED :SPEED: 6/10 :STEALTH: 3/10 :REFLEXES: 7/10 :AGILITY: 9/10 :TOTAL: 6.3/10 ::::::::POWER-BASED :STRENGTH (phys.): 4/10 :STRENGTH (ment.): 10/10 :DURABILITY: 8/10 :STAMINA: 5/10 :WILLPOWER: 10/10 :TOTAL: 7.4/10 :::::::::::MIND-BASED :INTUITION: 5/10 :COMMON KNOWLEDGE: 10/10 :FACTUAL KNOWLEDGE: 6/10 :MEMORIZATION: 7/10 :COMMUNICATION: 6/10 :TOTAL: 6.8/10 ::::::::::::::BEHAVIOR-BASED :EMPATHY: 6/10 :CHARISMA: 10/10 :CONFIDENCE: 9/10 :LOYALTY: 4/10 :COOPERATION: 5/10 :PATIENCE: 5/10 :TOTAL: 6.5/10 ::::::::::::::::::MISCELLANEOUS :AIM: 5/10 :ACCURACY: 8/10 :PRECISION: 7/10 :CLIMBING: 5/10 :READING: 8/10 :WRITING: 5/10 :SPEAKING: 10/10 :TOTAL: 6.8/10 do not use or make something similar to this stat chart without my explicit permission. Saturn's most notable ability is the ability to tamper with time. It doesn't have to directly be anything plausible, but it has to be something the subject himself believes will happen. It seems that he's grasped the gist of handling this ability, and that's the most dangerous part about it. Multiple incidents have occurred & nearly occurred because of his words. Scientists have figured out the gist of some of his forbidden words when he's angrily yelling in it, since most of the time it means something bad will happen. 976-vW is shown to be a kind of empath. He can share the physical and emotional pain of those he is very close to, but only those who are that close to him. Scars will appear and disappear if one of his close friends/comrades is feeling very upset, but strangely enough, if someone else within the vicinity has visible scarring and is feeling upset, he may also present their exact scars. If they are fresh scars, they will look more irritated depending on how close to the host he is. If it is a loved one, he may bleed their blood and feel their emotions much more strongly. Another feat to the Kronos embodiment is the jade weapon that can appear at the end of his tail. It can shift forms depending on the situation, but mostly stays ina single shape. Upon testing it heavily with varying volunteers, it's shown that the weapon is capable of turning others into stone. Seemingly, depending on the type of tribe the draconic volunteer is, the stone type varies. A visible quirk to Saturn's mindset is that he has an incredibly fast, adaptive, and efficient thinking process. Though it is not as marvelous as other scienceborn, it proves that with context clues or even a brief explanation of something, he is capable of understanding almost every situation thrown at him. Sometimes, if his adrenaline is high, he can jump to conclusion and assume with accuracy what will happen next. In addition to these varying feats, he can fly at incredible heights, as well as dodge quite a few attacks (if medium to long range), and endure heavy hits. He is unaffected by mind control or mind reading of any kind. His barrier is too intense for most (if not everyone) to pry through. History Note IV ••• Saturn was a very last minute addition due to the creator of the program forgetting that he (Kronos) was the leader of the titans. Relationships Note V ••• we're all wary of how he acts around others. he's not manipulative, but he's very charismatic and could potentially start this rebellion he was talking about. Name: Name: Trivia Note VI ••• he has a very strong fascination towards reptiles of any kind, but seems to be mostly attached to a dragonbite viper. * Saturn's "forbidden language" is actually Greek. Scientists just can't trace back translations far enough to get the draconic meanings to his words. * He collects dragonbite vipers and names them each respectively - it terrifies scientists because they're not trying to hurt him. * Likely one of the, if not the, youngest subject partaking in this program. * Hexagonal 'storms' show up on him sometimes when he's really angry. Referrals & Images Note VII ••• the best way to get images of the subject is through sketching. he will threaten anyone who tries to photograph him instead. - Referral = - Concept 2 = }} blankicon.png blankicon.png |-| Proposal Form= :Name: Saturn (chosen name, responds to 'Time Thief' as well) :ID: 976-vW :Gender: male :Base Tribe: SkyWing :Animal/Other DNA: NightWing, SeaWing, TempestWing (distantly); tba tba tba :Titan(ess): Cronus :Appearance: With the general build of a SkyWing and features from other tribes (namely Night, Sea, & vaguely Tempest), it's assumed to be an underestimated opponent in battles. It's smaller than others, due to being younger. Most compare it to the average size of a SkyWing his age though. His tail is notably longer, which leads others to believe there may have been RainWing genes added. The spines upon it are varied. Its horns take on a more wicked version of the SkyWings’, with minor spikes coming from the tips of its ears. Saturn also is known to have varying spikes upon its joints or miscellaneous areas of the body. Its wings are massive, proving it to be a capable with quick flights and ascension. He has extraordinarily average talons, but also has paw pads to silence its steps. Its teeth are serrated, and he also has a forked tongue. :Experiment 976-vW mirrors the planet that'd been inspired to have the name of their titanic embodiment. Frequently exposed with pale yellows and soft browns, Saturn is certainly a unique subject. It seems to be capable of shifting its colors - and even aspects of its form. It has very dark colored accents, but glowing teal photophores etched into his horns and very top scales. 976-vW has starry scales that make “rings” or simply wisps closer to the edges of his wings that can glow at will. :At times of increased adrenaline or even heavy doses of emotion, its colors are a very different color. It will be most cooler colors with dark shades too. The accents become the pale yellows that it previously presented. Though others are not sure if the case is similar with the rings of its wing membranes. Its eyes are said to be an icy mix of seafoam green and cyan regardless of adrenaline or emotion. :Only when in a life or death situation, three rings will appear and circle around its tail. These rings are monochromatic and grayscale, only reflecting the colors of its scales. At the very end of its tail, an oddly shaped weapon will appear. It is colored in a jade green, and is the one thing most need to avoid when present. Other quirks with its appearance include the capability of spawning several smaller spikes anywhere where there aren't any, slight webbing between talons, as well as recurring appearances of scars that do not belong to it. :Personality: Very competitive, as well as arrogant. Used to have justified arguments, but has since shown some immaturity. It may be on the road to being executed. :Abilities: Saturn is mostly known for the ability to tamper with time. However, most times it can only use it on minor things - any largescale use is a surprise. With the ability to tamper with time, it also leaves the drastic possibility that it could happen - almost perfectly replicated - to himself in the future. Alongside the time tampering ability, Saturn may feel the pain of others if he is close enough with them, emotionally. This is what causes scars to appear and disappear at times. 976-vW is not an empath. It displays incredible predictive and strategic intelligence, though it does not have prophetic or mind reading abilities whatsoever. It has a very efficient, high processing mind, but that does not mean it is the smartest creature alive. :History: Cronus’ Embodiment was, more or less, a very last-minute addition to the job. :Other Information: The SkyWing donor held slightly prominent TempestWing genes to them, but no NightWing genes. However, it’s proven this individual is the father to another subject’s base donor. One of the younger experiments. Likely around 20 draconic years old. Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress